


A Shinsami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [29]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shinsami Fanfic

            “ _Bending triads killed my mother_.”

            Asami seethed, chest heaving, livid.

            It was silent and tense afterwards, and then:

            “So I take it that's a no,” Shady Shin said.


End file.
